Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement rides and more particularly to an amusement ride vehicle operable by a driver or a controller to provide increased freedom of movement.
Description of the Background Art
A range of games has become popular in which a player is equipped with a gun/handset that contains a laser light source. Each player wears a target mounted on the chest and/or back, which contains an apparatus to detect the light source emitted from the gun/handset of another player. A game is played in which a player scores points by shooting another player's target.
Additionally, user operated amusement vehicles have been developed in which a similar laser is mounted on a vehicle. The vehicle is operable to move so that the user may shoot targets with the vehicle mounted laser gun.
In the conventional vehicles, the control of movement of the vehicle is limited or controlled by a computer and not driver controlled. Furthermore, the position of the vehicle mounted laser gun is static or hand held. There is currently a need for a vehicle and system that provides an enhanced experience for the user by providing increased freedom of movement of operation. Furthermore, there is a need for a more dynamic way to mount and control the laser shooting device so that the game can be three dimensional.